fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Chlodion Dewfoot
Chlodion Dewfoot was the last surviving member of his tribe. They called themselves the Fanhaen, and were peaceful folk, content to practice their woodcraft far from the prying eyes of men. They lived as one with the natural order of things, deep within the heart of the Yuirwood. In his possession is a locket bearing a seedling of Fanhadon, the great tree from which the tribe took its name. On the third night of Oberon, a Thayan war party crept up on the tribe while they slept, slipping past sentries undetected with the aid of their hell-spawned magic. The Thayan slaughtered young and old alike, sparing a scant few of children for transport to the Thayan slave pens. Chosen along with his sister, Chlodion would go on to become a slave in the city of Thandolin. Upon reaching Thandolion, Chlodion and his sister Shaori were purchased by an unnamed highborn master. The master pressed Shaori into work as a common harlot while Chlodion was selected for more sinister tasks. Chlodion was inducted into a brutal training program engineered to produce highly skilled infiltrators and assassins. Many of the boys who began the training did not survive. In the years that followed, Chlodion performed unspeakable acts in the name of the master. Several years passed until on a particularly cold winter morning, Chlodion came upon his sister's chambers only to find her corpse cooling in the sun with a dagger in her back. Using the very skills he was forced to learn by the master Chlodion was able to successfully infiltrate his master's chambers, take his revenge, and escape the compound undetected. Chlodion managed to steal passage aboard a trading vessel that was bound for Jorgain the next day. That night, as he sank into an exhausted trance a midst the crates and barrels littering the ship’s hold, where he experienced his first vision. Shaori appeared to him, garbed in the ceremonial gear and body paint of a Fanhaen warrior priestess. She spoke of the seedling hidden in the locket, and implored him to journey west to seek out a glade hidden from the prying eyes of men in which to plant the seed and reconstitute their tribe. She appeared to him many times through out the voyage, each vision more vivid than the last. He made my way westward to Jorgain, where he plied his trade as a freelance thief. There he developed a taste for fine wine and gems. Garnishing some notoriety after several successful robberies he was able to acquire the necessary supplies and knowledge to proceed on his quest to reseed the tree of Fanhadon. With the spirit of his late sister and his horse is only companions, he set out West of Jorgain towards the unknown regions. It is unknown if Chlodion was successful in his quest, or if he survived the journey. Over the years there have been rumors of an army of tree-folk amassing in the unknown regions, perhaps Chlodion is preparing to take his revenge on the Thayans that are responsible for the death of his family and the desecration of his home. Category:Fantasy